Lightning's Sister
by DreamRiderGirl
Summary: Jay's sister Emily comes to live on the Bounty. Will she prove to be a useful ally againt evil, or will she just be a bother? Also, what does Cole think of her? I only own Emily and the plot. OCxCole
1. Chapter 1

A girl was making her way to The Destiny's Bounty. Actually, she was at an age to be too old to be a girl, but too young to be a woman. To be specific, she was 17. Any way, she was walking along a street in NinjagoCity. When she saw the ship, she broke into a run. She'd see her brother again soon, and she wanted it to be soon.

Kai was working in the bridge. Checking maps and monitoring Serpentine activity. It was quiet so far. It was quiet here too. Nya was cleaning, Cole and Lloyd were training, Zane was reading, the adults were resting, and Jay was getting supplies. Kai was bored out of his mind.

"Anything out there?" Kai turned to see Cole and Lloyd returned from practicing.

"No, but if something doesn't happen, I'm gonna freak out." He replied.

"That should be interesting," a female voice said. The boys turned and saw a girl leaning in the doorway. But it wasn't Nya. She was about the same age, but she looked a lot like Jay. She had brown hair, silvery gray eyes, a cargo shirt, faded jeans, and sneakers. But she also had glasses and no makeup.

"Uh, Jay? Did you get turned into a girl or something?" Kai asked.

She gave him a weird look. Well, it was kind of a stupid question. "I'm not Jay. But is he here?"

Cole crossed his arms and cocked an eyebrow. "How about you tell us what you're here for before we tell you anything."

The girl shrugged. "Fair enough. I'm Emily, Jay's sister. Twin, to be exact. I'm sure he's mentioned me?"

Lloyd nodded. Yeah, I remember you. Jay talks about you a lot."

"So what are you here for?" Kai questioned.

"To see my beloved brother. Is he here?"

"He's out shopping. Does he know you were coming?"

Emily shook her head. "No," she replied. Then she gave a sly grin. "But I have a plan…"

A half hour later, Jay came back. "Hey, guys. Anything exciting happen?"

"Nope," Cole answered, giving a side glance to Lloyd and Kai.

"'Kay," Jay said, putting the purchases down. Suddenly something attacked him…


	2. Chapter 2

"AAGGGHHH! HELP!" Jay screamed as the unknown attacker wrestled him around.

"You know, for a ninja, you don't take surprise attacks very well," said a familiar voice. Jay twisted around to see his sister grinning at him.

"Em!"

"You're darn right. But I'm serious about the surprise attack. You screeched like a harpy."

"I did n- I did, didn't I?"

"You did," said Kai as Emily helped Jay up.

"But it was hilarious," Lloyd grinned.

"Yeah, ha ha ha. But sis, what are you doing here?"

"Well, little brother-"

"Hey! Just because you were born a lousy two minutes before me does not make me your little brother."

"Whatever. I'm here to help."

"What are you talking about?" Jay's eyebrows bunched together.

"You know what I mean. I want to help fight evil and the Serpentine."

"What?! What do you mean? You can't-"

"I don't know Jay," Cole interrupted. "She seems pretty good. After all, she wrestled you pretty good."

"I'm her brother, and Em, can I talk to you? He grabbed Emily's arm and dragged her out of the room.

"Sis, what are saying!? You're terrified of snakes!"

"Sshh! Announce it to the world will you? And come on, Jay, I'm older now. And I know Kai lets his sister fight! Your _girlfriend_."

Jay winced. Sometimes he regretted telling his sister about Nya. "Alright sis, you win. If it's all right with the guys, it's fine with me."

"What is going on?" asked Zane as he entered the bridge.

"Jay's sister Emily's here and she wants to join the team. Jay doesn't seem too enthusiastic about it, though."

"Ok, guys," said Jay coming in. "We talked it over and if you want Em to join the fight, I'm Ok with that."

"I guess it's unanimous. Emily, welcome to the club."

"Yes!"


	3. Chapter 3

Emily walked around her new room. Her brother and the ninja had introduced her to Sensei Wu and Garmadon. After talking it over with them, they agreed to let her stay as the new warrior. Now she had just finished unpacking her clothes, hygiene necessities, books, and her laptop.

Emily sat down on her bed as she thought over Jay's argument. Yes, she had been deathly afraid of snakes when she was younger, and truth be told, she still shuddered when she thought of their slithering bodies. But now, she wanted to stand up to that. Yet still, something nagged at the back of her mind. Was she sure about this? After all, she didn't have weapons like the ninja, magical powers like Lloyd, or technology like Nya. She didn't even have Spinjitzu. She would be facing the Serpentine with her bare hands, and frankly, she didn't want to touch them, thank you very much.

But then she remembered: this just wasn't to fight evil. Emily wanted to prove herself. She had heard of her brother's accomplishments through Jay and her parents. And naturally, she was jealous. One of the reasons she had joined the heroes of Ninjago was to be a hero herself. She too, wanted to be a legend, to not just be known as The Lightning Ninja's sister. To not be asked, "Hey, aren't you one of the ninja's sister".

Emily's train of thought was interrupted when there was a knock on her door. "Come in," she called and Nya entered.

"So you're Jay's sister."

"Yeah, that's me."

"Well, I just wanted to welcome you to the team. It'll be nice to have another girl around besides Misako."

"I suppose it will be."

"And if you have any questions, my door is always open, except when I'm getting dressed." The two girls shared a laugh.

Not too far away, but deep underground, someone else was laughing. But it wasn't an easy laugh shared between friends, it was a wicked one. Skales, the newly crowned king of the Serpentine, had just broken free of the newly found prison. He turned to his snake brethren. "Finally, we have succeeded in our once again freedom!" he cried as the tribes cheered. "And we can now take revenge on Ninjago and the Ninja!" _Finally…_

_Well that does it for Chap. 3! As you might have guessed, the story takes place after the defeat of the Overlord. Anyways, sorry for the late update, but I wanted to get something in before I left for vacation for 2 weeks. Until I get back, see you later!_


End file.
